Distant Love
by Sadistic Yami Bakura
Summary: this is going to take place from the Evil Spirit,Yami Bakura's POV. He had Feelings for Ryou,but is unsure of how to tell him, he was never one for opening up his mind,nor his heart. When he begins to get the courage,someone beats him to it. A girl,some c


Distant Love.  
  
Well welcome,this is a Yu-Gi-Oh FanFic,this is going to take place from the Evil Spirit,Yami Bakura's POV. He had Feelings for Ryou,but is unsure of how to tell him, he was never one for opening up his mind,nor his heart. When he begins to get the courage,someone beats him to it. A girl,some chick that gets in Bakuras way, his sadistic Mind working over time he contacts Marik,but, only to learn that the girl is Maliks sister,How will Bakura cope? And what will he do,will he ever get his true love,will he ever have his Ryou? BakuraxRyou, MalikxBakura,Yes contains Yaoi. Be Warned.  
  
Chapter 1: Hidden Feelings.  
  
The Moonlight seeped in through the blinds,spilling across his beautiful tan chest. The White silver hair dancing across the pillow,that his head laid ontop of. I couldnt help but stand there,and,watch him,my eyes wondering across his milky complexion. What I wouldnt give to be able to crawl in bed with him,and curl up against the warmth of his body. Slowly crossing my arms across my chest, I turned to look outside, my heart racing,my thoughts were racing with a million questions,a million ideas. Ive been in love with My Hikari for quite sometime now,but,I was never one for this thing Humans called love. I glanced back at him ,and,watched his silent form,the rising and falling of his perfectly chiseled chest.  
  
I was going to have to get the courage to let go of petty thoughts,and,petty ideas, it was way after the battle city finals,and, weeks after the incident. I am the evil spirit of the millenium ring,the sleeping form in the bed was my hikari,the possesor of that ring. I couldnt take the idea of being apart from him much longer, The so called pharoah was not what everyone had claimed, he had fallen at my feet,but, feeling pity for the teary eyes of my Hikari, i let those pathetic friends,and ,the Pharoah live,and, even some how managed to talk Marik into it also.  
  
The beds firm matress squeaked,and, caused me to shift uncomfortably against the wall. Hmmm,Malik is now Phaoroah,and, I am at his every command,but,still, i got my own freedom, he never did imprison the world,like he had planned on. Yes, i talked him into it, i felt i was growing weak , and, all cause of Ryou. There was a way of freeing me,and,obtaining my own body,which Marik had done,with the powers of the Millenium Puzzle. I still looked the same, exactly like Ryou,but my Evil side made the features in my face alot more sterner then that of the sleeping beauty's. I looked outside,and,saw the awaiting moon light as it shifted a lil toward the bedroom door.  
  
My Mind kept shifting to today, and, that New girl that had came to the Palace. Who was she? That was beyond me.all I knew was her ,and, Ryou were becoming a lil to close,and, that enraged me ,but, i let my feelings go,for Ryous sake. Yes, everthing had remained the same since Malik took over,schools still existed,stores,everything,only diff is, now everyone had to ask permission from a higher power,Malik. Still this girl,whom i heard Ryou call,,Nadiya,was in my way now,and i dont take kindly to the intrusion of others. I felt the affects of sleep beginning to take over my body,and, i cut my eyes to the left seeing as my bedrom door wasnt far from here. I did this on a nightly basis,sneak ,and, watch Ryou sleep.  
  
I push myself away from the wall,and, walk to the awaiting door,as soon as i stepped out into the hallway , I heard a commotion coming up from behind me. I turned in time to see a Distruaght looking april running to me. I raised my eyebrow,and,reached out in time to catch the falling figure. April was my servant,but,she had grown to become my bestfriend along the way. I frantically sweeped her into my arms and carried her in,laying her on my bed,i began to feel her forehead, she was slightly warm. I smile and adjust her so that i may cover her up, gently pushing her red hair from her eyes,and, stroked her face. No,it wasnt love,it was only , Love, yes i know, your confused, well this love wasnt the same as i felt for Ryou,for her it was friendship.  
  
I stood up,and, wondered why she had ran at me,and,why she had passed out,unless she was being bothered by those dreams again. She was having reaccuring dreams about something that had her frazzled, she was beginning to get worried. I gently stroked her face,and,stood to get a cool towel from the bathroom when I heard her Whisper. "Joey." She had became quite Smiten with one of Ryou's friends,but, she was feeling like he didnt accept her,seeing as how she was on Malik's and Mine's Side. I shivered some as i stopped and placed a hand to the towel and turned back around, She was sitting up in bed by now,and, glanced up, a smile that would melt anyones heart was spread tight across her features. "Hey,Master baku." She said as she started to get up. I wouldnt hear of it, i immedeatly walked across the floor,and, grabbed ahold of her shoulders pushing her back down. "No.stay in bed." She smiled and ran her finger along my hand. "I had that dream again,,the one about me,and,Joey." Again i felt my body shiver,Why of all people did she have to fall for Him. "Yes, i quite figured that,,do you know why yet?" I asked her, with concern in my eyes,She shook her head and laid back down. "No,But, i guess that ill explaing,in the morning," I nodded,agreeing that it was late. She looked up at me once more. "Master Baku, where will you sleep?" I smiled,and, gently pushed her over. "Here." I said as i slid into bed with her,and, wrapped my arms around her waist. Thats how close we were.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ok,thats all for now, left you wanting more,Eh? Lol any how, youll see what happens,and what these dreams mean. Ohh and April is my Dear April-chan. A friend of Mine. so till later,Later.  
  
A/N: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh,the charachters,or the card game.  
  
Malik: Yes,but he does wish he owns me.  
  
Sadistis Yami Bakura: I do own You.  
  
Malik: Bah! You cant say that, youll get sued.  
  
SYB:Bah, I wont argue...Later everyone. -_- 


End file.
